


Destiel／喵電感應

by agehachyou



Series: 獵人與喵卡 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel (Supernatural) Wants a Cat, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, castiel has cat's ears and tail
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehachyou/pseuds/agehachyou
Summary: 當室友不給養貓怎麼辦？簡單，把自己變成貓就行了。





	Destiel／喵電感應

_ 森七七的喵卡好可愛  
_ 感謝喝牛奶貓耳米莎，讚嘆喝牛奶貓耳米莎  
_ 傻白甜，不正經，OOC  
_ 養寵物是一輩子的事，愛Ta就要好好照顧Ta

+

 

　　迪恩非常討厭女巫。

　　興許是以前獵魔時吃了不少她們的悶虧，一小小包的巫毒袋足以他和薩姆忙活好幾天，或是念個咒語就能讓受害者失去理智發瘋攻擊人。兄弟倆一直對這些恍若從霍格華茲世界出逃的女人們敬謝不敏，但他們的小翅膀竟然不怕死的去招惹羅威娜－－原因只是因為他想養貓。於是中間經歷了一些小摩擦後，溫家兄弟得到了一隻以身高一米八成年男性身形距在大廳桌上、眼神七分困窘卻帶有三分高傲、長著貓耳朵的卡斯迪奧。

 

「他媽的這到底怎麼回事！」  
午覺睡醒的迪恩差點把手上剛泡好的咖啡灑出來，在卡斯迪奧生氣甩門離開地堡時迪恩敢保證他的頭和屁股上絕對沒有長出奇怪的東西。

「因為我想養貓，但你不讓我養。」  
卡斯迪奧像隻貓一樣挺起了身子伸懶腰，半耷著眼看著迪恩，後頭翹高的尾巴隨著話語慢條斯理地晃動著。

 

　　時間倒回到約莫三小時前。

　　發現自己偷買藏起來的貓砂貓飼料貓罐頭貓抓板全被迪恩全數退回的卡斯迪奧鼓著腮幫子坐在大廳划著平板，迪恩在被迫聽完第三十遍(*1)『♫喵喵喵喵喵喵電感應～♪』後終於要卡斯迪奧消停一會，但天使只是朝他翻了下白眼又把注意力放回螢幕上跳著奇怪舞蹈的女人身上。

『拜託卡斯，別氣了。我們地堡沒養貓，那些東西根本用不到。』迪恩一屁股坐在桌子上，伸手就要拿走他手中的平板，但鬧脾氣的天使一掌拍開獵人的手，『養寵物可不是嘴上說說那麼簡單，倒是你怎麼沒和我們商量就買了那堆東西？』

『我已經和薩姆說過了，而他也很想養隻貓，甚至還買了一堆鮮食食譜要來研究。』  
原本在一旁靜靜吃沙拉看戲的薩姆冷不防遭隊友出賣，被千島醬嗆到的同時收到哥哥一計凶狠的眼刀。

『聽著，卡斯。』按摩著眼頭的他活像個心累的家長，苦口婆心地說服自家固執的孩子放下手中的玩具，『照顧寵物就跟養薩米一樣麻煩，別看他現在壯的和樹一樣，小時候他可是愛哭愛跟路的跟屁蟲。』

　　為了安撫小天使不惜抖出胞弟的黑歷史，迪恩訕笑著忽略一臉"WTF,dude!"的薩姆。要知道兄弟倆從小就相依為命，老約翰外出獵魔時，不是迪恩、就是鮑比、或是迪恩和鮑比在照顧薩姆，看著弟弟一步步長成比自己還高壯的可靠男人，就好比看著昔日楚楚可人的小鹿斑比日益長成魁武的巨神兵駝鹿。一開始迪恩還有些吃味但後來就釋懷了，甚至還引以為傲，畢竟在小薩姆剛進入青春期的那個暑假天知道這個當爹又當哥的他陪了弟弟玩了多少場接球遊戲。總體來說，拉把薩姆長大算是個甜蜜苦澀參半的回憶，但現在的迪恩可沒能再有那麼多心力投注到另個需要庇護的小動物身上。哥哥他老了該退休了。

『還有既然你這麼想養貓，要知道當個好主人可是要學很多東西的。確定你準備好了嗎？』

『迪恩，』謝天謝地，卡斯迪奧終於把視線從平板移到獵人身上，但藍眼睛及語調仍有著明顯的慍怒，『我是個天使，世上沒有我不知道的事，當然包含養貓。」

『好吧，說來聽聽。』

『古埃及人非常崇拜貓，甚至有個以貓為型的神祇，而不敢傷害貓的他們還讓波斯人給搶去了兩座城只因為敵人在前線放出大量的貓咪。』卡斯迪奧調整下坐姿講起了西元前那場戰爭，回想海量貓咪在戰場上喵喵叫的場景時嘴角不自覺勾起淺淺的微笑，『不管平民和貴族幾乎家家戶戶都有養貓，就連流浪貓都能得到他人的尊敬，而若家中的貓過世的話那戶人家便會剃掉眉毛以示哀悼。』

『我可不會為了貓而剃掉我的眉毛。還有到底為甚麼要扯這麼久以前的事？』

『我以為吸收知識要從最底層的基礎先打起。』

『不不不卡斯，這不是甚麼貓史學講座之類的。給迪恩說些近代一點的事好嗎？』  
心塞的迪恩不斷深呼吸調整自己的情緒，一旁的薩姆趕緊跳出來緩解氣氛（畢竟他真得挺想養隻貓的。）不斷對卡斯迪奧眨眼示意，頰上的酒窩擠得很勉強。

卡斯迪奧咕噥句『古埃及那段時間可精彩的呢，錯過是你們的損失。』才又開口，『好吧，中世紀的歐洲…』

『不如說些你對貓的習性了解多少呢卡斯？』  
薩姆立刻打斷這聽起來就不對勁的開頭。

『公貓的陰莖上有倒刺，因此母貓在交配的過程中會非常的疼痛。』  
卡斯迪奧不帶任何感情，學術性地說道。

『我們他媽的絕對不養貓！』  
按耐不住性子的迪恩終於爆發，甩開薩姆放在自己肩膀上的手，用力的將啤酒摔在桌上，正要離開大廳卻又被擋下來。

『你不也蠻喜歡White Castle漢堡店外的那幾隻流浪貓嗎？為甚麼不讓我們照顧他們？』

『是阿迪恩，從小我們跟爸到處住旅館都不能養寵物，現在好不容易有了地堡能不能就養隻貓？』

薩姆和卡斯迪奧一人一句努力不懈地唱雙簧，藍眼睛和棕綠色的眼無聲的求情可真夠嗆，被兩對狗狗眼盯著瞧的他差點就照架不住，但咳了下後又勉強恢復理智，硬漢迪恩依舊心意不變。

 

『我們的生活根本不適合養任何寵物。』

『也許我們能帶貓一起解決案子？』

『噢，太棒了！三個男人和一隻貓？我想不到能比這更基的事了！』

『不然獵魔時託給附近的喬迪照顧也可以，克萊兒她們肯定會喜歡的。』

『我說不行就不行！』都說了長兄如父，溫家大哥一聲令下嘰嘰喳喳的獵人和天使就被唬得安靜片刻，『我們不會養該死的湯姆，也不會養操蛋的傑利，我們他媽的不會養任何動物！』

『為什麼！』

　　卡斯迪奧憤怒的槌桌站起，眼明手快的薩姆接過朝自己扔來的平板，整個地堡的電燈都因天使激動的情緒而一閃一閃的，仔細看的話還能見到背後不斷拍翅的巨大陰影，原本還暴怒的迪恩縮了下肩膀懾服於眼前偉大的超自然生物，不由得讓他想起幾年前和天使在舊倉庫初遇的畫面。

『我都為你墮天了連隻貓也不給養！』

　　撂完狠話的卡斯迪奧弄炸了大廳的電燈，接著像隻生氣的鴿子一樣氣嘟嘟地踏上階梯，故意踩出聲響伴隨著沿途迸裂的火花，離開前他打了下響指，那瞬間迪恩和薩姆才終於想起他們朋友身體裏潛藏強大的神靈力量、簡直以為自己要因寵物飼養問題而殉職（獵人圈的頭條標題都想好了：溫家雙煞的傳奇不是止於路西法或黑暗，而是某個現在連影都沒有的小奶貓。），但接下來整地堡的音響都以震耳欲聾的音量大聲放送著剛剛那首洗腦神曲。卡斯迪奧在『♫快來喵喵喵喵喵電感應～♪』的歌聲下負氣甩門離開，留下高喊『不卡斯－－－－』崩潰的溫家兄弟倆。

 

　　說巧也不巧，卡斯迪奧在漢堡店旁的巷子裏散心餵貓時遇到了剛好路過的羅威娜，紅髮女巫摸貓的同時得意地分享自己中世紀養的那些黑貓對歐陸人造成了多少的恐慌，天使則說了剛才發生的事。

『溫家大哥說的也沒錯，養貓可不是這麼簡單的事…要不小翅膀你先養一個禮拜試水溫？』

卡斯迪奧立刻否決了這個提議，很有責任感答道養貓是一輩子的事，哪有養到一半就丟掉的道理？於是他就被女巫施了法，頂著貓耳和尾巴回到地堡。雖然還不太能適應新長出來的器官，被放大的嗅覺和聽覺也讓他感到陌生，但卡斯迪奧很開心，一路上都興奮地不自覺扭起了屁股。

　　看到好朋友長出怪東西的兄弟倆反應截然不同：迪恩簡直快氣炸了，抓著頭髮朝大廳的柱子一陣亂踹洩憤；薩姆倒是按耐不住自己想摸摸那隱藏在捲曲黑髮中毛茸茸貓耳的慾望，可一旁的迪恩死瞪著讓他不敢輕舉妄動，只好暗暗搓著手傻笑閃到廚房倒杯給卡斯迪奧的牛奶。

「卡斯，你不能因為要我養貓就把自己變成貓。」  
迪恩語重心長的對著桌上的卡斯迪奧說教，但他只是滿不在乎的瞅了眼迪恩，頗有貓科動物特有的高冷神情，完全沒了平日逆來順受的小天使模樣。

「羅威娜說這是個考驗，來測試你有沒有照顧小動物的耐性。」

「但我根本不是想養的那個阿！」卡斯迪奧回敬的是個嘲諷的吐舌，氣得好不容易冷靜下來的迪恩又抄起手邊裝滿獵魔工具的袋子，「去他媽的女巫，看我把柯爾特抵在她腦門上時還敢不敢不把你變回來？」

「沒用的迪恩，羅威娜說這咒語只能等它失效不能提早解除。」

「我現在就要你變回來！」

「不要！」

崩潰的年長獵人忍不住衝上前去想給睥睨的貓耳天使一點顏色瞧瞧，可趴在桌上的卡斯迪奧立刻聳起上身，拱著背脊向後退了一步，身後的貓尾巴還趴搭趴搭的甩在桌面發出不小聲響，嚇得老早倒好牛奶躲在牆後偷聽的薩姆趕緊跳出阻止一觸即發的幼稚爭吵。

 

「你看到了嗎，薩姆？他剛剛想抓我，他竟然想抓我！」

「迪恩，你冷靜一點！」薩姆把打小報告的迪恩拉到一旁，努力把自己擋在一人一貓之間，「別跟隻貓這麼斤斤計較，這樣顯得你很小心眼。」

「你認真的，薩米？這就是你關注的點？」含辛茹苦拉把拔長大的弟弟竟然沒和自己站在同一陣線讓迪恩心寒了幾吋，又發現不遠處的始作俑者一副若無其事地對著薩姆剛放下的飲料嗅了嗅，瞪圓的藍眼睛好奇地審視著它，「還有那杯愚蠢的牛奶是怎麼回事，*樂佩？你都有了長頭髮還要養隻貓來陪你玩扮家家酒？」

「樂佩養的是變色龍，不是貓。算了，沒事。」薩姆咳了幾聲來迴避來自哥哥的狠瞪，「卡斯剛剛不也說了這只是個小魔法，我想應該不會持續太久的。再加上他那麼喜歡貓你又不給養，讓他圓一下夢又不會怎樣？」

「重點是這情況會維持多久？我可不想帶著小奶貓去獵魔。」

「七天。可我希望時間能再長一點。」卡斯迪奧悶悶地回答，正眼都沒看溫家兄弟一眼，只把視線停留在變得粉嫩柔軟的掌心，像是在測試觸感般天使反覆撐開收攏自己的手掌，就像貓咪在伸展自己的肉球一樣。

「這搞不好只是羅威娜的另個把戲，誰知道那個瘋女人腦袋都裝些什麼，難道你忘了上次瘋狗咒的教訓了嗎？」迪恩手抱胸碎念著，但語氣緩和了許多，他才不會承認是因為剛才天使對空氣的抓抓有萌到他。

「但比起那時，我們現在的關係好多了，雖然也還不到能完全信任的地步。」薩姆補充，順便瞥了一眼被牛奶退冰後杯身上的水滴吸去注意力的卡斯迪奧，「不過既然有疑慮的話，那就翻翻有甚麼相關文獻也好。」說得這麼好聽，但薩姆只是想趁機把藏在床頭的貓鮮食譜好好拿出來把玩一番（儘管天使並不需要進食），「反正在他恢復之前，就當我們多養了隻貓吧。」　

「你錯了，是貓耳天使才是。」

 

『匡噹——』

 

突然的摔碎玻璃聲嚇得兄弟倆同時回頭，只見到桌子上的天使睜著圓圓的藍眼睛看著他們。卡斯迪奧低估了貓咪肉墊的靈敏度，這讓他敏感的握不牢杯子還嗆了自己滿臉滿身滿手掌的冰牛奶，知道給人添麻煩的天使毛茸茸的耳朵不自覺地壓下，心虛地伸出濕潤的小舌舔著嘴邊的白色液體，但剩餘的牛奶順著下巴的弧度流過下頷、再到喉結最後隱沒在打反的領結下。

 

Dean. DON'T.  
薩姆聽見了迪恩嚥下一大口口水的聲音，立刻用眼神無聲譴責哥哥的圖謀不軌。

「你自己說要好好照顧他的，嘿嘿。」被料中心思的迪恩露出不懷好意的訕笑，「喔放心，我親愛的弟弟，我會的。」無視薩姆的bitch face就往卡斯迪奧那走去。

「畢竟我是個愛貓人士。」

 

*1喵電感應：乍聽煩躁、二聽洗腦、再聽餘音繞樑三日不絕的洗腦歌: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDO_aCkivxU

*2: 電影＜魔髮奇緣＞裡面的長髮公主。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實貓不太適合喝牛奶，要喝也建議是使用貓專用的沖泡式奶粉，  
> 然後這篇的薩姆是在地堡天天被閃瞎的小叔設定 真是辛苦了
> 
> Sam: 老子是真想養貓 你他媽的卻把他當情趣?!


End file.
